


Ben and Rey at Dinner...and Hux Too

by i_am_obsessed



Series: Utter Confliction [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Badass Rey, Ben Solo is Impressed, Ben and Rey Are in Love But Won't Admit It, F/M, It Would Be a Date if Hux Wasn't There, Kylo Invites Rey to Dinner, Kylo Picks on Hux, Kylo is smitten, Other, POV Ben Solo, REYLO!!!!!!, Rey Looks Amazing, Rey Picks on Hux, Rey is Wearing Black, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, They should kiss, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_obsessed/pseuds/i_am_obsessed
Summary: THANKS for almost ten kudos overnight!! xoxoRey's decided to mess with Hux because he's annoying and she's a badass. Kylo is VERY impressed and also can't stop thinking about her in that dress!!!!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Utter Confliction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Ben and Rey at Dinner...and Hux Too

“So, Supreme Leader,” Hux drawls, “what exactly is your plan for the scavenger girl? Woo her with”—he gestures to the dining room table laden down with the best food the First Order has to offer—“dinner? Seduce her with the galaxy’s best hospitality and hope she turns to your side?”  
I note how he says “your” side instead of “our”. Filing it away, I respond with as much venom as I can muster. “I assume the Emperor has entrusted you with the details of our plan?”  
I knew he hadn’t. In fact, Hux hasn’t yet been graced with the presence of the Emperor. “And why exactly are you here? I don’t remember extending a dinner invitation.”  
Armitage Hux, the galaxy’s most incompetent general, smirks. “Frankly, I didn’t think it would be in the best of interests to leave you alone with the girl.”  
What the hell is that supposed to mean? I think. But he simply raises an eyebrow at me, as if to say, “You mean to tell me you don’t have a soft spot for her?”  
A rush of humiliation and hatred rolls over me and I soak it in, letting the surge fuel my brain. What am I going to do with Rey? I don’t intend on letting her creep back to the Resistance, but I have no idea how to keep her here. She could be an incredible asset to the First Order, if only she’d just—

There she is.

The scavenger.

As Rey enters the dining room, dressed in an outfit so unlike her usual, my gut twists around. She’s wearing a black gown that bunches at the waist and flows down her legs to the floor. It’s up to her throat and sleeveless, which shows off her toned arms but still encloses her top respectfully. Her hair is pulled back into her usual style, and her face is guarded and wary. Not frightened or angry, as she probably should be. Her eyes catch my stare and hold me captive.

She is the most haunting creature I’ve ever seen.

Hux, sitting at my right side, clears his throat with a agonizing sound like a saber on metal. It snaps me effectively out of my head and back to the present, where I am reminded that I am Supreme Leader and she doesn’t want me. I shouldn’t think of her that way. Where the hell are all of these thoughts coming from?

“Sit,” I tell her, my throat sticking a bit. I mean to invite her, but it sounds more like a command. Get it together, Ren, I tell myself. You haven't been this awkward since you were in your emo phase as a padawan. I breathe in deeply to slow my racing heart.  
Hux snickers quietly, so with a flick of my hand under the table, I overturn his wineglass onto his lap.  
Rey notices the movement. The corners of her mouth turn up slightly, torturing me with a smile I never seem worthy of. She sits, though her shaking hands send small ripples in the Force towards me. “When you took me captive, I didn’t expect a formal dinner.” 

I jolt. Surely she doesn’t think that? “I didn’t take you captive, I simply—“

“—stole you away,” finishes Hux in a coquette tone. I turn and fix him with a stare that should turn his blood to ice. He looks away and focuses on his currently empty plate.

I look back to Rey. “I have no intention of holding you as a hostage. Please”—I swallow, my throat dry—“eat.”

She looks at the table, really looks for the first time, and her eyes widen a bit in wonder. The table is nearly sinking beneath the weight of all the food, and I’m sure she’s never had this much—not from the Resistance, and certainly not from Jakku.  
Still, despite the fact that I can literally hear her stomach growling, she doesn’t take anything.

Why isn’t she eating?!  
I feel around in the Force. She’s—shy? That’s not like her. No, she’s cautious. She doesn’t want to be seen as a greedy scavenger. She doesn’t want to let down her guard. She’s wary of our hospitality. And most of all, she doesn’t trust us. Me.  
That hurts.  
Reaching out, I try to let her know that it’s alright. I’m not trying to trick her. 

She lifts her eyes to mine, feeling my reassurances. I feel my armor break off, piece by piece, wanting to let her in. Rey, the scavenger girl, the Resistance hero, my fiercest enemy and my closest confidant, is breaking down Kylo Ren. 

Suddenly, I’m aware of Hux staring at us, our interactions. I rip my eyes off of hers, allowing my walls to come up again and a cold indifference to fall over my features. I snap my fingers, and a server droid enters the room.  
“Females first,” it remarks, and begins to fill Rey’s plate with a large leg of Nerf tenderloin, a Volcho Sprig garnish, and cakes made with Zaela tree sap. There’s a million different edible plants, sautéed and seasoned to perfection. You really can’t get better food than this in the whole rest of the galaxy.  
Once her plate is filled, I wave the droid away and use the Force to fill her glass with Zsajhira berry tea, spiked with a liquor from Coruscant.  
Hux watches me lift the jug, follows it with fearful eyes as it glides through the air and tilts lazily to fill her cup. I smirk as his heart accelerates. The poor fool is terrified by the idea of the Force; as he should be. I’ve admittedly abused It’s power to mess with him.  
The server—X-1, I believe its name is—makes its way around the table, heaping our dishes full of luxury items from around the galaxy. As he leaves, Rey looks at me one last time, making sure. Of what, I want to ask. 

I nod at her. 

And that was all it took. Rey takes a bite of a Zaela cake and moans at its flavor (causing an electric spark to ignite somewhere in me). I grab my glass and down the alcohol in three gulps.  
She dives into her food, a fork full of greens in one hand and an entire Nerf leg in the other, alternating bites. Poor girl is eating like she thinks we’ll take it away. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even breathe.

It’s…endearing. 

I’m so focused to Rey that I don’t notice Hux’s disgust. The comment that slips between his lips is a bit shocking to my hazy mind.

“I see you have the table manners of a scavenger rat.” He smiles, pleased with himself. 

I begin to burn with anger. Clenching my fists around my utensils so hard they hurt, I look to Rey to catch her reaction before I rip Hux apart. She looks taken aback—but then, she smiles. I pause as a dazzling smile animates her entire face, crinkles the corners of her eyes, widens her beautiful mouth and floods light into her cheeks. She glances at me once.

First, she grabs her knife and dips it into a pool of sauce on her plate. Making direct eye contact with Hux, she runs her tongue along the entire length of it, licking off the sauce. (For the first time, I envy Hux. It’s quite a seductive-looking move.)  
Then, smacking her lips loudly, she throws the knife almost directly at him. He flinches as it misses his left ear by an inch and pierces through an electrical box on the wall behind him, sending sparks every which way.  
The thrill of rebellion runs through her, fueling her as she stands and looks at me. I send her energy through the Force.  
Grabbing her glass, she throws back what’s left of it like a shot and drops it onto the floor, where it shatters.  
As a grand finale, she grabs the Nerf leg and rips off a huge chink with her teeth, allowing the rest of it to fly out of her hand—and hit him directly in the chest. Oil spatters all over the front of his spotless uniform. 

And just like that, Rey turns on her heel and exits the room. 

A deadly silence fills the dining room and I slowly turn to look at Hux. He is literally shaking, sputtering random obscenities, his face twitching in fury. Oil drips from his clothes, running down his shirt and into his lap. The general’s perfect hair is flopping down into his eyes, and for some reason, this is the best part of the situation. 

Before I burst out laughing like a child, I quickly exit the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (let it be known that this chapter was originally titled "kylo at din din")  
> I've given up on giving my chapters deep names, because I will always be more drawn to a chapter called something like "REYLO SMOOCHES!" than I will be to one called like "Ebony and Piercing Dove Collide: A Romantic Interlude". ya know? sorry, that was a lot.  
> I'm going to start posting on regular days instead of whenever I feel like it. For now, I believe it'll be Thursday afternoons, but I'm not sure yet. That starts this Thursday and I'll see if I hate being tied down to a schedule.  
> please share my work! I'll share yours! comment and stuff like that xoxo  
> stay alive my loves :)


End file.
